She Lives On
by PlumPocky
Summary: She died in his arms, she's dead, so where is this voice coming from? Who is singing that song? Will Train have a second chance at protecting his savior?
1. The One Who Stole His Bounty

The thief sped away from them with extreme speed. The old woman he stole from was left crying hysterically and screaming in the diner as voices started to rise. The police rushed in but didn't do anything when they found out that no one was harmed. A man in a white suit and a young blonde girl approached the woman and tried to comfort her. "Ma'am, don't worry, we're going to get that theif for you, our comrade is already chasing him. Just trust us," said Sven.

"M-my, son, his p-picture's in my purse!" the woman stuttered, her sleeves getting wet from wiping tears. "This theif isn't a problem, we'll get him for sure!" Eve assured her, "Train won't fail."

Train is only several meters away from the theif, it will only take a couple more seconds until he catches up. Then he's going to get a decent breakfast tomorrow with that bounty, right? Suddenly, he saw the criminal snicker and turn into a dark alley. Train followed without any hesitation. The man came to a wall that blocked his way but kept running as if he had a plan already in mind. Before he could do anything though, a slim dark figured jumped him from above, struck him in multiple places with her fingers, and tied him up with some thin wire, all in just a brief moment. As he approached the figure, Train saw that a teenage girl had beat him to the theif. She had long, rich, dark brown hair, turquoise eyes, and was about seventeen years old. "Guess you were a little late, huh?" the girl adressed him, "how about I slpit the bounty with you?" "No need, I just want what he stole back for the woman at the diner," Train replied, "Say, what technique were you using on that guy, you took him out pretty quickly."

"I struck the right pressure points to immobilize him that's all, here's the purse, I hope nothing was lost," the girl said, giving Train the old woman's bag, "I'll take my leave now, ok?" And with that she lept onto the roof and was gone.

"Here he comes, it's Train," Eve said eagerly. She rushed over to him to get the small yellow purse for the woman. The old lady gratefully accepted it, took out a matching yellow wallet and checked it. After seeing a picture of a young man in it, she smiled with relief and held it to her heart. "Thank you all so much for saving my son. This is the only thing I have left of him."

It turned out that that her son died in a fire years ago while she was away from home, so all she had to remind her of him was a photo in her wallet. After thanking Train profusely again, she exited the diner and headed home. "So Train, how much did we get for that guy?" Sven asked. "Nothing, someone got to him before me," Train said eagerly, but then sulked after he realized what that meant. Then a strange thought came into his head. That sweeper girl looked strangely fimiliar, maybe is was her hair, her eyes, or her voice perhaps? Maybe it was her fighting style? He decided to push those thoughts out of his mind, how can he so stupid to let her take all of the money when she offered to split it with him?

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please be nice. This OC isn't made to pair up with anyone, though I will pair her up if anyone wants me to. I just wanted to point out that the purpose of her creation isn't for romance. **6-22-10


	2. The Song

Bread crust. That is all Train, Sven, and Eve are going to get for breakfast today. It was strangely quiet without Train's grumbling about food and milk droning on and on like it does every morning these days. He was eating his bread crust while deep in thought. "I wonder what that guy's thinking about," thought Sven, he was starting to worry about the younger man, not knowing that Train had _her_ in his thoughts. The seventeen-year-old reminded him of Chronos, and at the same time, his free sweeper life. Of a certain someone he knew.

"Train, are you okay?" asked Sven. Train snapped back into reality, "What I'm fine, but this bread crust, BLEH, I'd rather have MILK! I NEED MILK!" he declared, returning into his original mirthful self. "Beggars can't be choosers," stated Eve, although she was clearly not enjoying the meal. "Whatever, I'm gonna go find a job," Sven said as he stood up to leave. Train and Eve went along with him to the sweepers' cafe to see if there were any criminals to catch for dinner. Their stomachs were still grumbling.

"We're going after this guy, difficulty level A. This paper here says he cruelly murdered twenty-two women," explained Sven at the sweepers' cafe, "the strange thing is...that all of those women were blonde." No one said anything until Eve broke the silence, "How about we do what we did last time? I can be the bait and lure that guy out," she suggested. Train and Sven looked at her with concern in their eyes and Sven shook his head. "No Eve, I can't let you get hurt again like that time with Gyanza. It's too dangerous." "But last time, I was new to being attacked like that so I couldn't get over the fear. But I overcame it now, I can take this job," Eve protested. Sven wasn't that easily won over so it took a while to convince hin to let her do the job. Luckily, Train was much easier to convince and with his help, they got the green-haired sweeper to agree with the plan.

The afternoon passed by quickly and it was now gradually getting dark. Eve was still walking the streets in her dress. Her hair was pulled back into a simple updo and she had light makeup on, making her look like a young woman coming home from a party. Train and Sven were walking in the crowd close to her, Train fourteen meters to the left and Sven ten meters behind her. The blonde turned into a narrow street with a less people and proceeded into a wooded area as if taking a shortcut. The two men following her had split up and gone separate directions, entering the woods at a different location. Eve heard a slight rustling that didn't come from her footsteps. There was no breeze. Before she could defend herself, a tall man grabbed her from behind and pressed something against her back. This shouldn't be a problem, Eve can just use her nanomachines and beat the crap out of him right? Wrong. The moment she tried transforming her hair, the man shocked her with his taser. Eve saw Sven rush to her, but she couldn't move a finger; her nanomachines weren't responding either. The murderer's arms was still around her.

"Release the girl!" Sven yelled. "You're a fool, this woman will betray you!" Eve's captor retorted, "I'm going to cleanse the world of these unfaithful women!" Right then, Train tried to jump him from above though he moved out of the way with a mighty leap. "Don't come any closer, you wouldn't want this the whole city to blow up would you? I rigged the whole place with bombs. With the touch of a button I can make all of you die with me!" the murderer laughed.

"Maybe I can just shoot this guy before he can do anything," Train thought, but dismissed it because it was too risky. Out of the blue, a loud WHP sound was heard and the man holding Eve captive fell to the ground, loosening his grip on the girl and allowing her to break free.

"It's you again," Train said, suprised at seeing the girl who stole his bounty. She was wearing a sleevless shirt of white fabric and circle-y blue flowers with a dark grey hood and dark pants. Strapped to her side is a bag the shape of an ornge cat plushie. Her hair was left down except for a small ponytail at the back of her head. The sweeper was wearing arm warmers of the same fabric as her shirt and in her hand was a nunchaku (nunchuck for some of you). She grinned, "Yeah, I stole your guy again, but this time you can take the bounty. I already have enough money for now. Toodles!" She turned to leave but Train stopped her. "Wait, I need to know your name."

The girl stopped and turned around with a carefree smile on her face,"Kotoko's my name, it's nice to finally meet you...Train Heartnet," she replied then walked away. Sven noticed the strange look on Train's face and asked, "Hey Train, are you okay? Do you know her?" He had to be concerned. Everytime Trains goes serious, something bad happens, and this time he wanted to know what beforehand. "Nothing, hey Sven, can you take the guy in by yourself? I have some things to attend to," was the reply he got. "But-" before he could protest, the Black Cat was gone.

"Dammit, it always ends this way! I can never make him answer!" Sven fumed after recieving the bounty, "I guess the only thing we can do is go to the hotel and wait for him to return. Let's go Eve."

Train walked aimlessly along the streets of town with his hands in his pockets. He needed a little bit of time to himself to think about what just happened in the woods. That girl had a strange aura emnating from her; it was fiery, strong, but at the same time gentle, just like...

A voice floated into Trains sensitive ears, it from far away but he can hear it pretty well in the semi quiet night. The melody it carried was nostalgic, like something he heard two years ago.

_Sing a song onto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

Just as Train thought, that voice sounded like Saya's. But how? She died in his arms two years ago. He didn't realize that he was running now, running toward that voice.

_Here, now our lives will last_

He's got to find the source of that voice, that voice so important to him. If she was alive, then...then he can show her...

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

the new man he's become.

_My life won't be plain_.

There she was.

The silhoutte of a woman on the roof of that small building. She jumped off as soon as she cut off and disappeared behind the builing. Train rushed behind the hotel to see no one there. She must have gone inside. "Saya," Train breathed, "is it really you?"


	3. Saving Ronald

Last night was a long night. After failing to find the person singing, Train lingered on the roof of the hotel he was staying at until sunrise. High places always made him feel better.

_Who was that last night?_ thought Train. _Is she Saya? Maybe that Kotoko girl? She did look a lot like Saya. A lot more than he liked. Even so, why did she sing the same song Saya sang two years ago? Or maybe, Saya was really still alive! _Train didn't realize how irrational he was sounding, but anything could happen in the real world. _Yeah, maybe she's in disguise to hide from Creed, because if he found out about her survival he might come after her. Or maybe she's mad at me because I got her into so much crap since she met me. I mean, I got a psycho like Creed to hunt her down._

Snapping out of his thoughts when a bird pecked at his head, Train jumped off the roof and decided to take a stroll around town to shake the bad feelings off of him. After all, it's not good to make Sven and Eve worry for him, this was his personal problem. The sky was was a soft shade of blue and pink, with just a tinge of orange, where the red orb of the sun was. The air felt clean and cool like every morning, the feeling that made you feel refreshed and energetic. There were only a few people walking around in the early morning, either going to work or just walking like Train himself. His walk was very quiet, until...noises that sounded like fighting were heard behind a convenience store. _Why do these things always take place in a dark alley or somewhere remote? _thought Train, though he pushed those random thoughts away and decided to find out what this was all about. Train jumped up the roof of the building and peered down to see five men beating up another blonde man.

"We don't need crap like you around, you'll just get in the way," a large man wearing red sneered. _I should help that guy, _thought Train,_ but I need to find out more about this. _"What should we do to you for this crime," said another man, "it's not easy finding another hideout you know." "Yeah, we're gonna have to answer to the boss," another guy chimed in. "How about...you guys thinking about hiding out in jail?" called a feminine voice from behind them. "Get outta here woman before we take care of ya too!" barked one the men. "Sorry boys, but this is sweeper business," she replied sweetly. "You know what, you don't look that bad , if you're good we'll be gentle," one of the guys said before the whole group rushed at her.

Train recognized that the girl he saw was Kotoko. She was not really attacking, she was dodging and making those guys beat each other up. "Ronald, there's an opening!" cried one of the men as he threw a punch at Kotoko, who ducked and avoided the blow. The injured Ronald in the corner whipped out a knife and swung it at the unsuspecting Kotoko that created a slash in her side, making her double over. Taking this opportunity, the five other men attacked at the same time and pushed her against the wall. "You've been so naughty, guess you're gonna have to pay us back now!" one of them said. Unfortunately for them, Kotoko kicked the man holding her right arm away and reached into her orange kitty bag to pull out a nunchaku, swinging it expertly at everyone else holding her down. Train decided to jump in and help too. "What, another one?" one of the men cried out before Train whacked him upside the head with Hades. "Glad to have you here," Kotoko grinned as she took out another man with her weapon. In no time, the group was taken out.

"I'll take care of that guy over there," said Train, gesturing at the injured man called Ronald in the corner. "No, I can do it," replied Kotoko. She brushed past him and approached Ronald. "Look at you, pathetic. You work so hard for them, and this is your reward?" she asked, "Wouldn't it be better if you can live life without answering to anyone? Here, let me tend to those wounds, they don't look like anything I can't take care of." "No way, you're just trying to take me in like those guys too," retorted Ronald, "besides, a person like me can't start over." "No, anyone can start a new life, it just takes effort," replied Kotoko.

Train was shocked. This sweeper is just like Saya. At that moment he hated her for being so much like his friend but at the same time he couldn't really hate her. She shared both Saya's and his ideals. _I have to find out who she is, _he thought. Kotoko was already done helping Ronald out and was heading or the five beat up men laying in a heap before her. "The police offered a huge bounty for these five, lucky me," she sang. "Let me help you with that, you can't bring all five to the police station with that slash in your side," Train said as he helped her carry some of the men. Ronald decided to help too.

After tending to Kotoko's injury, Train accompanied her to the police station. They let Ronald go, who thanked them profusely for showing him what kind of life he could be living. He looked full of hope and gratitude, they were sure that he would change his way of living. "Let me see your sweeper's license please, miss," the lady clad in black at the reception table said politely. Train looked over Kotoko's shoulder to see the name on her license, _Kotoko Minatsuki._

After she finished signing, Train pulled her over and asked, "You're Saya's-"

"Your eyes..." Kotoko cut him off, staring him straight in the eye, "look like my sister's."

* * *

**Finally done! I had to juice my brain for this one. I'm so sorry I skipped through the fight scene, I still need work on those. I hoped you like it! I thank everyone who has read this far! 8D**


	4. Night at the Hotel

**Author's Note: I've been so crazy with this fanfic lately, I can't stop thinking about how to write it. My ideas kept changing so I had to try really hard not to stray from my outlines. I never knew it took so much brain juice to write fanfiction, thanks for reading! Oh, and reviews would be appreciated greatly!**

Train woke up from the rays of golden sunlight striking his eyes through the crack of the curtains of the living room. He frowned, brows knitting together as he tried to remember why he was on the couch. After a couple of seconds, he remembered the reason why a girl was sleeping in his bed and why he had to spend the night on these cushions. What happened the day before slowly came back to him.

_"Your eyes look like my sister's," Kotoko said, with a twinge of sadness in her voice. She turned away to leave like she did before but then Train grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. "Let me come with you," Train said, walking her out of the police station and to a park. _

_"Saya was the person closest to me, the only person I could trust, "Kotoko explained, perched on a high branch of a tree lookng at Train on another branch slightly lower next to her. "My parents abused us because my dad lost his job. He was the main one working so the family was short on money and we couldn't do anything to help. My mom and dad were stressed out and so they started drinking, then taking out their frustrations on us. They would get sober eventually and apologize profusely, then the next day they'd get drunk and beat us again. Saya protected me and got the most beatings," the brunette's eyes were getting misty, but Train couldn't see them despite his excellent vision because Kotoko was looking upward into the sky. "She always told me, 'Don't hate them, they're just under a lot of pressure right now. One day, all will be better and the sun will shine on us again.' I couldn't get myself to forgive my parents though, they beat Saya so much that she lost her memories. How could I forget? But I don't know, it might be good for her, I never told her what happened, but my aunt told her about some of it. I was glad she became a sweeper, she was really lonely before." "Did she get you to become a sweeper too?" Train asked when he saw the girl pause for a bit. "No, she always wanted me to love the world, but she wanted me to do it without risking my safety by getting an education. I decided to become a sweeper anyway and trained with her. She made me promise to only go on jobs with her before she let me get my license though. I only got to go sweeping with her once as a professional." Kotoko fell silent, feeling there was nothing more to say and stared into the sky, where big, dark, puffy clouds were gathering._

_Seeing that it was about rain, Train offered to take her somewhere indoors. They jumped off the tree, getting weird looks from some people but then ignoring them. It was starting to drizzle and people were rushing to get indoors. Train grabbed Kotoko's hand and rushed toward a museum nearby, dodging through people who are also trying to avoid the rain. In the crowd, Kotoko spotted an old man in a wheelchair, struggling to get to a dry place. "Hey, you can go inside first," she told Train, wriggling out of his hold on her hand and rushing toward the old man. "Hey, wait a second!" Train called out and chased after the girl, finally finding her talking to someone in a wheelchair. "I'll get you into that museum okay?" Kotoko told the old man before reaching for the handles of the chair and pushing him through the now heavy rain. Train noticed her struggle getting the wheelchair through the crowd and decided to help. "Brace yourselves," he warned, grinning broadly before getting behind her and grabbing the handles of the old man's chair, sandwiching Kotoko between him and the contraption. He started to charge through the bunch of people, dodging and weaving through the crowd with incredible speed until they finally reached the sheltered front of the museum. _

_Kotoko and the old man were panting for air while Train stood shaking out the water in his shaggy hair as if nothing happened. "Mister, where's your family?" the brown-haired girl asked. "They're all gone, I've been living on the streets lately," the man replied sadly._

_"So you don't have a home anymore?" _

_"I do, but it's in another city and I can't get back."_

_"I know what I can do, here is some money, I wish I could personally take you home but I really don't have that ability. This should be enough money to take you anywhere in the country, use the extra for food and other necessities okay?"_

_The man took the money in both hands gratefully and looked up at Kotoko, "Thank you so much, miss, I wish you the most luck on whatever you do." He slowly wheeled away and Kotoko turned to look at Train. "I'm going to call Sven and have him take you back to your hotel," Train said, dialing Sven's number on his cellphone, "Where are you staying?" "Oh I just checked out of my current hotel, I'm going to the next town and-" Kotoko clamped her hands over her mouth. "What?" Train asked, slightly concerned. "I just gave all of my money to that old man," the girl in front of him managed to answer through the hands over her mouth. "It's no problem, I got this covered," Train assured her._

_"WHAT? We barely have enough money and room for the three of us, and now you expect me to take care of HER too?" Sven exclaimed, "Who is she? Some girl he picked up at the mall?" he added mentally, though knowing his partner wouldn't do that. "Come on, Sven, what kind of gentleman would let a girl wander the streets with nowhere to stay at night?" Train pleaded, desperstion showing on his features. Sven thought for a moment, looked past Train and at the brunette talking happily to Eve, then sighed and gave in, "Fine, but only until she can set off on her own." he answered. "Thanks Sven." Sven couldn't help but notice how serious those words of gratitude were. "Who is she anyway?" he thought._

_Sven actually booked a larger space in another town so the drive was long. Train was snoozing in the front seat while Eve was in the back seat with Kotoko reading silently. Sven yawned, "Today was a long day, I got a pretty big bounty so I got a place where we can be comfortable. I'm so _tired!_" "Pull over," Kotoko said, "Why?" came the confused response from a sleepy Sven. "Just pull over." Sven pulled over and Kotoko got out of the car and went up to the driver's door. "Let me drive, just give me the directions. I think some rest will do you good," she smiled through the window. _

_"Are you sure? How old are-"_

_"Don't worry I'm licensed, I just need to know some directions."_

_Sven sighed long and hard, "Okay then, just go straight until you see the Moose Town sign and turn left and there's a huge hotel building there," he explained. He stepped out of the driver's seat and climbed into the back next to the still silent Eve._

_Sven noticed that this person's driving was pretty smooth before dozing off into a light sleep. They arrived at the hotel in Moose Town in no time. He was gently prodded awake by Eve, who was awake the whole time reading her insanely thick book. By glancing at her bookmark, Kotoko could tell that the little blonde girl was almost finished with it. Sven woke Train up by violently shaking him, getting a suprised look from the newcomer, but that was because she didn't know how hard it was to wake the Black Cat._

_"It's okay, I can just sleep on the couch," Kotoko said. Sven didn't know that she was coming along, so he booked a place with three rooms, one for each of them. "You can share beds with me," Eve suggested, though not really seeming to care. "No really, I'm just going to sleep in the couch, I can be a restless sleeper sometimes," Kotoko replied. After a couple rounds of this, everyone decided to let her sleep in the living room as she offered. _

_Train woke up in the middle of the night hearing a crashing sound; he wouldn't have heard it if he were truly sleeping. He left his room and headed for the couch that Kotoko should be sleeping on. The patterned vase on the table in front of the faded green couch had been shattered into pieces and the brunette girl was on the floor trying to clean it up._

_"Hey, let me do that," he whispered, making her jump, a shard of the once beautiful vase cutting her hand.. He never really noticed how quiet his footsteps could be. Train pulled Kotoko up onto her feet and crouched down in her place to clean up. As soon as he finished, he motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen, where he pulled out a first-aid kit from under some newspaper to get her a bandage for her hand. "Thanks Train, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble," she apologized softly. "It's okay, things like this happen all the time. Come on," Train led her into his room and pushed her into bed. "Sleep here for tonight and I'll sleep on the couch," he whispered to her. "But-" he was already gone. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Kotoko snuggled into the covers and slept._

Train smiled to himself, thinking about the night before. It was just a vase, she didn't even wake anyone up, why did she have to apologize so much? He got up entered his room. Kotoko was still sleeping in the same position as she was eight hours ago._ Maybe it's just comfort._ Train smiled again and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of milk.

**I'll try to upload faster. I was trying to tell the story in a different way, like a flashback as you can see. Hope you like it!**


	5. Beyard

**I forgot to mention at the beginning of this fic that certain events in the anime and manga will occur in a different order. Thankies!**

"Okay guys we're going to the next town, Champais Town (Champagne for some other translations)!" Sven announced to this two partners and the new girl, "We're going after a guy named Donald Williams (Hey! It rhymes with Ronald! I didn't plan this at all) who's wanted for grand theft and murder with a bounty of $8000 (manga translation)." Everyone swiftly packed up and got ready to drive to the new destination.

Kotoko hung out in the bak seat with Eve, who was reading yet another huge book, having finished the other one before bed. The brunette bent down to look at the spine of the book, "Oh I see, Eric Massey. He writes really good adventures, except I only got to read one of them, I had to read his textbooks though," Kotoko said, trying to start a conversation with the little girl next to her. "I finished two of his textbooks, this one is the second volume of the Shinobi Wave series," Eve replied evenly without really looking away from the book.

"I read the first one, is this one good?"

"Yes, pretty good."

"My Favorite character is Toshiro."

"He died."

Kotoko paused for a minute. Maybe she should leave the child alone to read. Seeing that Train was asleep, she decided to talk to Sven to get rid of the awkwardness. "Is there anything else about this Donald Williams dude?" she asked. "Oh, he might have changed his look, a lot of people do that, have you ever seen any?" Sven replied, very curious about this newcomer. "Nope, I haven't gotten anything big yet before I ran into Train, just thieves and robbers not smart enough to do that."

"Did you know Train before this?"

"No."

"Have you heard of him?"

"Of the Black Cat becoming a sweeper? Yes I have. How did you get acquainted with a guy like Train?"

"A long story."

Before they knew it, Champais Town was in their view. Sven woke Train up and got him and Eve to dress up as siblings. It was strange, there was usually much more effort needed to wake his partner. Kotoko decided to come with Sven following their teammates in disguise.

After a long while, the group finally spotted him, with a completely different appearance than the picture in the poster, just as Sven had predicted. "Well, what've you got Sven?" Train asked through his cellphone, holding Eve's hand like a good older brother, "Are you sure it's him?" Sven fiddled with a gadget looking like some binoculars and replied, "All that late-night research finally pays off! That's him alright, you're on!" Train grinned, turning to Eve, "I'm going in, you wait here princess."

Kotoko was getting interested in the way he takes targets down, so she payed close attention to his every movement.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Train called to the target, a large man with dark curly hair reaching below his shoulders held in place by a snug hat. "This is official sweeper business! You and I are going to take a walk to the police station!" he continued, as loudly as before. The target turned around with a confused expression, "Sweeper business, what're you talking about?"

"Ha! like you don't know," Trained scoffed, whipping out the wanted the poster, "Donald Williams, You're wanted for grand theft and murder! Nice try changing you look, but remember; you can run but you can't hide. Little life lesson for you there, no charge." Train removed his fake glasses and smiled childishly. "I see, I've got one for you too..." the murderer replied, pulling his gun out, "FOOLS DIES YOUNG!" he cried before shooting at Train without success. The sweeper blocked every single bullet with ease, now pointing his gun at Donald's head, "Was I unclear? I don't want your bullets, I'm after you bounty. Get it?" he grinned playfully yet dangerously. "Yeah," the target sighed, deciding to surrender, "I get it. "Hey Princess, did you see that? Have I got moves or what?" Trained gloated to the little blonde girl as he snapped handcuffs onto Donald.

Kotoko definitely saw it. She would have been stuck if she were in Train's place, in the middle of the street like that. She stared at him in awe for a brief moment before getting up, "Hey Sven, I'm going to go for a minute, I'll be back later, I heard there's an awesome skate park around here." she said, leaving before he had the chance to reply. "What's with her? She's acting weird," the green-haired sweeper muttered to himself before coming out of hiding to find Train. "Hey Sven! Can you take this guy to the station for me? I'm going to go for a while, later!" And with that, he was off. "What's with them?" Sven asked to no one in particular, "Let's go Eve."

"Donald Williams, we're offerring $8000 for him. Sign here to accept please," the woman at the circulation table said politely. "Fair enough," Sven replied, grabbing a pen when Eve piped up, "Can I sign?" He gave her a warm fatherly smile before handing over the pen, "Sure, why not?" Eve rose up on her toes to carefully sign the paper, cautious with every stroke of the pen. When they exited the police station, Sven suggested to Eve that they find a place to stay. "Umm, where's Train and Kotoko?" she asked, never noticing when he left. "Kotoko went skateboarding, and Train had something to do on his own. Honestly, I don't know much about it, but this town's really getting to those two."

Kotoko skated out of the skate park, leaping across some stone steps expertly, though absentmindedly. She was occupied with a certain conversation on the phone with her beloved sister. _This was the city she was talking about. _She skateboarded aimlessly around town with her mind filled up with those thoughts. Luckily, she could still avoid the people on the street.

"_Hllo?" (I'm taking off the e to show that Kotoko was sleeping)_

_"Wake up sleepy-head! I just got back from a job!"_

_"Oh, Saya nee-chan, I didn't know it was you. How'd it go?"_

_"Awesome, the target offered a pretty good bounty."_

_"Did the target _resist?_ I love when they_ resist."

_"Nope, but the town was awesome. I think I'll stay here for another day. What I like most is the feel of Champais Town, it has this cool clock tower!"_

_"If it's that nice, you should take me there next week!"_

_"No way you lazy girl, no skipping school."_

_"How about just for an hour. We can have ramune together."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"I said no."_

_"Please? Pwetty pwetty please?"_

_"No, it's getting late, you should go to bed."_

_"But you're the one who- HEY DON'T HANG UP ON ME!"_

That was one of the last phone conversations the sisters had together. Kotoko pushed her dark sunglasses up her face and skated on, blinking back tears and bringing her asthma inhaler up to her lips.

Train was on a stone bridge (-ish thing, I couldn't tell from the manga) looking out at the huge clock tower, with thoughts of Saya flashing through his head. She offered to take him there, saying that she liked the tower. "This isn't a bad place to be," he mumbled to himself, staring into the horizon. Champais Town really did have a nice feel to it. Train heard a sound of something rolling in the concrete and turned around to see Kotoko skateboarding toward him. She jumped off the skateboard and landed next to him brushing her hair behind her back. "This place really is something," she said. They both looked out at the town with the clock tower in silence, reminiscing about their moments with Saya.

"Hey!" a man behind them called out, making them turn around, "You're Saya Minatsuki's friend aren't you?" he asked directing the question at the older male standing by Kotoko. "You're Train, right?" Train's expression changed slightly before answering, "And you are?" "It really is you!" the man exclaimed, "Saya saved me before, my name's Beyard."

"She saved you?"

"That's right, but let's not stand around talking. Come to my shop, it's not far from here. You can take that young lady with you too."

Beyard owned a little cafe five minutes away from where they were standing. It was only a short walk away. "I'll go get you guys some drinks, please take a seat," he told the pair before disappearing behind the kitchen. _I should tell Sven where we are, _Train thought,_ later._

"Sven, where's Train?" Eve asked, holding a fishing pole carefully in her small hands. "I'm not sure, he's been disappearing even more since that Kotoko girl came. I have no idea who she is, or why she's here, but Train seems to be a little different now that she's present." Sven replied, looking at Eve's pole to notice that she had caught something. "Quick, hand me the pole, you've got something!" "Yeah, ok," Eve answered, handing over the pole and hearing Sven say, "Now we can cut the cost of buying dinner!"

"How did you meet Saya?" Train asked, obviously interested in this conversation. "At the time I was part of the mafia controlling the city. It was probably a little over two years ago." Bayard narrated. "One day, I made a big mistake. The brothers decided to get rid of me once and for all, and that was when Saya appeared. She took them out and tended to my wounds. I was a little hesitant but then eventually I realized that there was no hostility emanating from her. After that, she convinced me to start a new life, where I can make my own decisions. She also told me about you." Train sensed footsteps and a group of people rushing to the area. "But I would've never guessed that I'd meet you under these circumstances." Beyard continued talking, ignoring the footsteps. "And also by these circumstances," he said ambitiously.

Right then, the group of people burst into the cafe and surrounded the table the three were at, pointing guns mostly at Train and some at Kotoko. "Geez, rushing in like this, you guys have absolutely no manners," Train said calmly, a smirk creeping up his face.

"So Sven, Train was an eraser before, right? How come he's a sweeper now?" Eve asked, eyeing the pile of trash they've caught. "Well, um, will you promise not to tell Train?" Sven replied to her somewhat nervously. Eve nodded vigorously. "It was because of a woman he met. He said that he admired her way of living without answering to anyone. Her name was Saya Minatsuki."

"This is how you treat your guests, Mr. Beyard?" Train asked. "That's right. I've been keeping him occupied for you, Loyfenn." the man said. "Well done! It seems that the story of the girl and Black Cat being friends is true," the one called Loyfenn congratulated, "I guess this one here's gonna have to be sacrificed," he said gesturing at Kotoko, who hasn't spoken since Beyard appeared. "Hehe, this'll be fun," Train replied, the smirk on his face growing into a wide, cat-like grin.

Eve's expression changed at the name of Saya. "What is it Eve?" Sven, asked with concern for his daughter figure.

"Black Cat, it's a pleasure to meet you here. Some of my boys got the news of your arrival here and were ordered to detain you if you were seen," Loyfenn chuckled. "From what I've heard, you're a sweeper now, right?"

"The Blue Vice runs Champais Town now, and it's my bread and butter! Do you think I took any of Saya's crap of becoming a new man? She said it wasn't good to get too involved, but life is much better with the mafia paying the bills." Beyard sneered. "Yes, and when we get rid of you, Black Cat, the name of the Blue Vice is spread everywhere to show our existence to the world!" Loyfenn added.

"Saya Minatsuki...I figured something out!" Eve said.

"Let me tell you something. The path I chose wasn't the wrong one, because I'm moving up in the world, and Saya's dead. People who tend to their enemy's wounds have no place in this world." Beyard said. Train's eyes narrowed and he muttered bitterly, "Saya really was a fool." A man wielding a gun laughed loudly in Train's face, "Look who's talkin'! Take a look at yourse-" He was cut off with a fist to his face, sending him crashing outside the window. "You bastard!" the other men cried and rushed at Train, only to be taken out easily with juvenile moves. "Well fought, Black Cat, but those guys aren't in your league," Loyfenn smirked, drawing metal claws. "But they don't call me Poison Spike Loyfenn for nothing!" Before he could attack, he was hit in the head by a spinning skateboard and three bullets. _How did she strike at the same time I did? _Train thought,_ She probably just attacked before me, that's why the board hit him when I shot._

_"_What did you figure out Eve?" Sven asked curiously.

Seeing the way his boss was squished like a bug, Beyard, dragged himself to the corner of the cafe in terror. "You said Saya was a fool, huh?" Kotoko asked, slowly approaching the man and reaching for her sunglasses. "Try saying it to _this _face!" she pulled her glasses off exposing her face.

"Kotoko's full name is Kotoko _Minatsuki!"_ Eve explained.

Beyard screamed, "NO! I didn't mean to, forgive me, don't take my soul!" he blubbered, thinking that Kotoko was the ghost of her sister. "I'm going to get rid of filth like you right_ now!"_the angry girl roared, about to strike at his vital point when Train grabbed her. "No! Get a hold of yourself! What would your sister say?" he reprimanded. Kotoko glared at him for a moment, her eyes glistening with fury and surprised disappointment, then finally jerked out of his grip and stormed out of the cafe. Train decided to go after her later, he had to take care of his host.

"If Saya was a fool, then what does that make you?" he asked darkly, raising Hades at the petrified man. "No, no, don't shoot me! I don't want to die!" he cried. "Yeah, I know," Train replied in the same tone and shot.

Kotoko kept running and running through the stone streets. _Why doesn't Train let me kill him? He insulted my sister, does she mean _anything _to him? _She kept running. The wind in her face cooled her down little by little until all she had left was the sorrow of losing her family.

Beyard opened his eyes to find himself still alive and notice a bullet hole in the wall right next to his head. He looked up to see Train walking away. The Black Cat stopped at the doorway and told him, "It's up to you to choose how to live your life, far be it for me to judge. I answer to no one, and no one answers to me." Then he left.

**That was long! Phew, it's finally done with. I want to point out why Kotoko is the only one that uses honorifics. Her last name Minatsuki indicates that's she's Japanese, so she's the only one who follows that. But then again, that can be taken a lot of different ways, considering that she has turquoise eyes and that the Black Cat world is different from the world we know. I'll try to upload faster next time!**


	6. Author's Note

I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading lately. School justed started for me and I haven't adjusted to everything yet. I justed moved to a new area, so it's even harder than it should be. Having joined the marcing band, I have very little free time, so I'm not sure when I'll be uploading another chapter.

I'll try as hard as I can to upload new chapters for y'all, just you wait and see!

-PlumPocky

I would also like to thank you for your support for She Lives On. I thought that no one was ever going to come across it. So thank you so much for giving me a reason to keep writing.

Special thanks to **Kuronekoxxx** and** Trainsgirl13** for reviewing my chapters, I really appreciate it.


	7. Can't Think of a Title

Train rushed through the streets of Champais Town with Kotoko's skateboard clutched to his side. It's been two hours since her disappearance and he was starting to worry for his new friend. The brunette gave up searching the roads and alleys and leapt onto a roof, hoping he could find her somewhere above the town. He panicked; Creed's been following him for a while, so what if...what if he found out about her relationship with Saya? Who knows what a psycho like him would do? Train picked up his pace, _I have to find her._

On the thick branches of a tree sat a sweeper with turquoise eyes and brown hair. She leaning against the tree's trunk with her leg hanging down from the braches, a little more than twenty feet off the ground. The intense heat was getting to her, so she decided to stay in the shade of the tree instead of the roof like she intended. Kotoko knew it was wrong to try to kill Beyard, but she couldn't help it. Saya was the most precious person in her life and she just couldn't let someone talk about her way of life like that. _I wonder how Train's doing, _she thought, _what am I thinking? He can take care of himself. _Just then, she felt a presence next to her, and without thinking, knew it was Train. She could already see his disappointed expression in her head. She heard Train take in a breath to say something and interrupted him, "I know, I know, it's not right to kill someone and Saya wouldn't have approved of it and okay. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't control myself, I kind of lost it, so sorry." But then it wasn't disappointment on his face she saw when she turned around. His features instead held an expression of concern. "I'm not mad at you, Kotoko," he started gently; "you did it because you loved your sister but I had to stop you before you did something you'd regret. I know it hurts, believe me, it bothers me too, but then I thought of what Saya would do. She'd probably say that Beyard's free to choose his own way of life so I followed that idea.

Kotoko hung her head low and mumbled, "I guess you're right. I just really miss her." She wanted to be alone in her own little puddle of sadness when she felt a pair of arms embrace her. Deciding to just enjoy the moment, she leaned back and settled into Train's warm hug. "I'm sorry," she heard him murmur behind her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished that she could have a big brother like him.

The moment was broken when the two heard someone scream for help, that their nephew was kidnapped by a stranger. Train and Kotoko leapt off the tree and darted after the captor. Kotoko lagged behind a little to give Sven a quick call knowing that her partner here wouldn't do it. Seeing that Train had gone in a different direction, she figured that he wanted to surround the criminal and stuck with her own path. _This guy's fast,_ she thought as she fought to catch her breath. Fortunately, she saw that the target had stopped. _Hmm, must be Train,_ she thought. When she caught up, the kidnapper had an arm around the little boy's neck, with a knife pointed at him. "If you value the boy's life, let me go, or else he goes down with me!" the man snarled. Train was mulling over his plan, _I can always shoot him, he'll be out before he realizes it, and with the speed of the bullet, the kid won't get hurt. Yeah, that sounds good. _He was deciding to follow that plan when his eyes landed on Kotoko, who was clutching her chest and breathing hard, making him falter just the slightest. Seeing that his focus has somewhat shifted, the criminal delivered a swift kick to the ground sending dust, dirt and sand in the sweepers' faces. Though he was fast, he wasn't fast enough to avoid one of Train's bullets as ran off, abandoning the captured child. Train waved off the dust and was about to chase after the target when he heard Sven's voice call out to him, "Train! Look after Kotoko, I'll catch the guy." Looking back behind him, the sweeper saw that Kotoko was on her knees wheezing with her eyes wide, trying to reach into the pocket of her jeans without success.

"She probably has asthma, ask her if she brought an inhaler," Eve said. Train turned to the older female and asked, "Did you bring an inhaler?" Kotoko nodded and patted her pocket. Her chest was heaving although she wasn't breathing in much of anything. "She needs to stay conscious, Train. You keep her calm while I get the inhaler," the little blonde girl ordered. Train shifted behind his friend in need and positioned her so that her back was leaning was leaning against him. Eve reached into the snug pocket of Kotoko's jeans and pulled the inhaler out with effort. The sliding of the contraption against her thigh made her flinch. "Stay cool Kotoko, Eve and I are going to help you," Train assured his friend, "just hold on for a little while longer."

"I'm going to spray in three...two," Eve said, "one!" she sprayed the medicine as the brunette breathed in deeply. Train could feel from his hold on Kotoko that her breathing eased up a bit. "Again, three...two...one!" Kotoko breathed in again. "Okay, one last time," Eve said, "Three...two...one!" A minute passed by and Kotoko was almost breathing normally again. "She's fine now, I'll go help Sven," Eve said, then sprouted wings and flew off. "I didn't even get to thank her," Kotoko told Train, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet. The older sweeper smiled, "You can thank her later, let's go back to the hotel so you can rest." "I need to thank you too, Train. I owe you my life," she said. "No you don't," chuckled Train, scratching the back of his head, "let's go.


	8. In Which Eve Pokes Around

The sound of the rushing waitresses and waiters, clanging plates and utensils, and overlapping chatter annoyed Eve and worsened her headache. It wasn't one of those splitting headaches that occurred when Train bugged her; it was faint, constantly creeping into her consciousness when she thought about it, which did a wee bit more than just piss her off. The group of four was having a late breakfast of waffles, muffins, and whatnot after turning in a mad priest that wanted to kill everyone in town that didn't believe Lord Zaroff saved the world from an era of darkness. Oh, the poor man; he wasn't even a priest, although he claimed to be; he just wanted someone to hear him talk about his beliefs. The money went to Kotoko because she was the one to catch and cuff him first, who knew you can operate well with a purse (it had an assortment of heavy weapons in there, but no one needs to know that)?

Eve didn't do very well on the job; she kept lagging behind and has been feeling so tired all morning. She stared blankly into the table of contents of the new book she bought from the bookstore the night before, trying to ignore the milk drinking contest between Train and Kotoko. She lost her appetite, too, her breakfast was left untouched, untouched until Train asked for it of course, and her juice was left to get warm.

The men kept asking her if she was okay, exchanging concerned looks with each other, while Kotoko glanced over her once and continued on with what she was doing without a change of expression. After a few moments, she turned her full attention to everyone at the table and began, "Hey, guys, you all look done how about we go back to the hotel," she suggested, "I think we can all use a nap. Getting up at three is cool and all, but I ain't no morning person." Of course, Sven and Train agreed right away and started calling the waiter over to take the check. Eve realized that Kotoko was telling the other two to go back for her when she remembered that the newcomer actually _is _a morning person. Eve herself was fond of getting up early though she could never get out of bed before her. Silently thanking Kotoko, she followed everyone back to the hotel.

Eve went straight to her room upon the group's return and shut the door, her headache was getting the best of her and she needed some sleep. In the tiny family space, Kotoko was fixing her skateboard as Sven was balancing checks, Train was already sleeping. Eve looked about eleven or twelve to her; maybe…Kotoko was prepared for the worst. After a surprisingly short nap, Train came out of his room and started to loudly sing about the flavors of milk until Sven assailed him with a huge punch to the face. "Shut up Train! You'll bother Eve!" he scolded, "Can't you be a little more sensitive?" "Okay, okay, I got it," Train laughed, "chill."

Little Eve woke up to find herself in a pool of blood.

Startled, she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, drawing Sven and Train's attention. She knew exactly what this was, but it came so unexpectedly that she was a little overwhelmed. "Eve? What's wrong?" Sven voice sounded through the door. "U-um, stomachache. I think I ate too much at breakfast." Eve replied. In her haste, she forgot that she didn't eat a single thing at the diner, obviously giving away the fact that she was not okay. "Wait, but-"

"Sven, how about you get Train out of here? He's driving me insane," a feminine voice called out. "Let me take this." Quiet murmurs were heard, and then the click of a door sounded, a sign that Train and Sven are gone. Eve let out a sigh of relief.

"Eve? May I come in?" Kotoko asked with the voice of a concerned mother or sister. After a moment of hesitation Eve replied meekly, "Fine then, the doors locked though,"

"Don't worry, I can still come in." The door was open in a few seconds revealing Kotoko with a thin hair clip. She held up her kitty purse she always carried around and pulled out a square package. In her other hand, she held underwear from Eve's luggage. "I read about this," Eve started, "but when it came I didn't know where to start." She hated this, not being able to take care of herself, it was so frustrating. She could feel her cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.

"It's okay, that's normal, I was overwhelmed when it happened to me too. Here, let me show you how to use this," Kotoko said, "how about you take a quick shower to clean up?"

"I wonder how those two are doing." Sven asked Train, who was strolling down the sidewalk beside him. "Stop fretting Sven-daddy," the younger male replied with a confident grin, "There are some things that only Kotoko can handle. Trust her, she seems to know what she's doing."

"And make sure you don't flush this okay? I guess you know that because you read about it but anyway, I need to take you to the convenience store to get some personal items." "Okay," Eve replied quietly, "Do you want to take Sven's car? I have a set of keys." "Whoa you have a set of Sven's car keys? You're only about eleven!" Kotoko gawked, "Okay then, let's go!"

Eve sat in the passenger seat next to Kotoko looking out the window watching the cars fly by. _This is the sister of Saya Minatsuki, _she thought, _I wonder if she's anything like Saya. _"Um, Kotoko?"

"Hmm?"

"What is Saya like?"

A long pause went by, which made Eve afraid that she made the driver angry, bringing up her dead sister like that. Kotoko finally sighed, and began to speak, "She was the person I respected the most…she's…I can't even explain in words. She's always there for me, to cheer me up when I'm upset, to protect me when our parents got drunk, to pull me back to my feet when I've fallen," Kotoko explained, deep in thought. "Saya's different from other people, she'll stand up for her own beliefs, even if it brings her a whole lot of trouble. The thing is, though, she's too altruistic. She never thinks for herself, I tried to convince her that she's not Superman, but she wouldn't listen. It's annoying that when I try to sacrifice a little for others, she'd stop me and tell me to think of myself." The brunette laughed to herself. "Hey look we're here, let's get going!" she said, tone brightening immediately.

That night Eve snuck out of her room and quietly entered Train's room. He was sprawled out on the bed sleeping as if he never slept before, which made Eve hesitate to wake him up, but then she dismissed the thought thinking that he always slept like that. "Train?" she whispered gently nudging him. Surprisingly it only took a short while for Train to be fully awake. "What is it, Little Princess?" he asked, sitting up and getting out of bed. "I need to talk to you for a bit, can you go outside with me?" the little blonde asked, earning a nod from the Train. She couldn't help it, she had to find out more about Kotoko.

"So, Princess, what is it?"

"Saya Minatsuki, I want to know more about her. About the relationship between her, you, and Kotoko."

Silence washed over them for a short while but eventually, Train decided to speak. "Saya was a dear friend of mine; the one who convinced me to live a free life and leave Chronos. She showed me that I don't have to kill with my gun, and that I control it, not the other way around. But then...before I could repay her…she died." Eve noticed that her senior's complexion had drastically changed from carefree and innocent to enigmatic. Within his eyes were sorrow, regret, and…hatred? This was a side of him that she hadn't seen often. The first and only time that Train had allowed this dark aura to show was when Creed captured Rinslet. Creed?

"Does this have anything to do with Creed Diskence (Diskenth to some)?"

"I think you should get some rest now, it's getting pretty late," Train replied after a pause slightly shorter than the one before. "You're going to crash during a job." He added as he ushered her inside, singing, "I know you're sleepy?" His normal personality was come back, to hide his emotions perhaps? Creed Diskence is definitely involved, Eve thought.

**Train's POV**

I wonder why Little Princess suddenly asked about this. Now that she did, I really don't feel like going back inside. I need some time alone.

It's all my fault, I dragged Saya down; I brought her bad luck…just like all of my other victims. She granted me freedom and in return I dug her grave for her. It's my fault that I let Creed come near her, now she's gone, all of her hopes and dreams and beliefs are gone.

The sun's coming up; I better go inside before Sven catches me here.

**Omniscient POV**

Poor Train never realized that above the patio where he stood on the roof sat Kotoko on the roof, dreaming of her lost sister.


	9. Insecurities and Ambitions

**Hey guys, it's been such a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. I've moved for the third time now since I first wrote this fanfic, could you believe that? I'm actually in the middle of exam week right now, but I don't feel like studying (although my parents think I'm doing just that right now ;P). Anyway, enjoy, I totally improvised this since I lost my outlines for the story, so if I made some mistakes, whoopsies. I tried to proofread, but I was never good at that...**

Sven Vollfied lied in bed that night, staring intently at the ceiling, trying hard to figure out what it is that makes him untrustworthy to Train. The subject of Saya was definitely a touchy one for his friend, but he thought that since he'd been interacting with said friend every day for the past two years, through thick and thin, that they would be close enough to share their memories. Sometimes, it's best to give your comrades some privacy, but somewhere deep down in his heart, Sven wanted to be allowed entry into Train's innermost thoughts. He had given him time to reveal this bit of information, thinking that maybe he just wasn't ready yet, but he was getting impatient.

If Eve, a child of hardly eleven years of age who's only known Train for a few months or so, is curious about the situation, then he, who is plenty old enough to understand, should have every right to wonder. Why didn't Train tell him that Kotoko was Saya's sister? Surely, it was a big deal to the Black Cat. Even now, Sven was still left in the dark about the story between Saya and Creed; all he knew was that Saya was murdered by Creed, nothing more. He hastily banished those thoughts away and turned onto his right side, _'Better get some sleep, gotta make some money tomorrow!"_

* * *

The four sweepers decided to stay in Champais Town for a few more days, since the crime rate was so high; it's like they just hit a jackpot! "Alright!" Sven announced over the breakfast table, "We're scouring the town for information today, if you see a target, jump 'em, if they look tough, call for backup, got it? We'll meet up here at six and whatever money we make today pays for dinner, got it?"

"Aye aye sir!" Train replied eagerly with a mock salute, "Anything for some decent dinner!"

"Okay," said Eve.

"Fine with me," responded Kotoko.

"Great, let's go then!"

The party split up into four different directions. Sven was glad to have a few hours to himself, he had a feeling that everyone needed some alone time too. He didn't exactly want to be with Train right now, it just didn't feel right at the moment. '_I wonder if Eve found anything out.'_

Letting her wings fold into themselves and disappear behind her back, Eve sighed and walked down a street idly, hoping to find something that would catch her eye. '_Why doesn't Train like telling me and Sven things? I would have liked to know that Kotoko was related to Saya. Does he not trust us? Maybe he thinks that I'm too young, but I'm not just a kid anymore! Besides, Sven is older than he is.'_ The little girl sighed again and continued walking. Then, a shadow whipped across her, some other guys trailing behind calling out some obscene words. Immediately, Eve spun on her heels and took flight after her newfound target.

Coming out of the station, Train dusted off his clothes with his hands, '_another job well done,'_ he thought triumphantly, wondering if the others have caught anyone yet. He was still excited over meeting Kotoko; he hoped that by taking care of her, he can return Saya's favor. Of course, he knew that he couldn't bring her back no matter what he did, but at least it would make him feel a little less guilty. Train would make sure that Saya's sister grows up safely into a person she would be proud of.

From somewhere out of Train's sight, a tall man was watching him. He had a dirty blonde crew cut and an angular face. A gray sleeveless shirt covered his torso above black cargo pants whose many pockets held various instruments of killing. Selkirk, he called himself. He smirked to himself silently gloating over the fact that he's been able to follow the ex-assassin for so long unnoticed. _"The Black Cat, huh? Doesn't seem to be much to me.'_ He had been trailing the group of four since they arrived in Champais Town under the order of Creed, who sent him out two weeks ago to pin-point the location of the Black Cat.

At first, he was just going to report Train's current whereabouts, but after realizing who he was with, Selkirk decided that it would be of more benefit to also bring back the body of this "Saya's" relative. An Apostle had briefly told him the story between Creed and that woman and how much his master hated her. If he killed off this relative, who is currently influencing Train at least to some degree, he could score some points with Creed, and possibly climb his way into becoming his right hand man. The others were really no good anyway; Doctor thinks he knows everything, but is actually totally ignorant, Kyoko is a bimbo, and Charden's just a failure. Durham and the rest of them aren't any better either. He'll show them who's actually the best of the Taoists.

_That's right, I'll get it done tonight. I'll take down the girl and then the Black Cat too. Victory is mine!_

* * *

Kotoko signed the papers after turning in yet another thug on the street, _'This place is infested with these people…" _she thought distastefully. That was enough for her for the day; it was about time to meet up with Sven and the others anyway, maybe she'll take a minute to gather her thoughts alone.

Now settled on the top of the clock tower, with the wind in her long hair, she found herself thinking of Train. She was glad to see that his life was changed for the better thanks to Saya. Kotoko could feel the darkness that engulfed him in the past and was happy to see that he seemed to be healing. _'Saya nee-chan, if only you could see him now." _

Suddenly, Kotoko's eyes narrowed, irises sliding to the right corners of her eyes without changing much of her facial expression. "You can come out now."

* * *

"Where did she go?" Sven wondered aloud to Train and Eve. It was almost seven and there was no sign of the female sweeper anywhere. "What if she's after a target?" Eve asked, "Should we look for her?"

"Probably not a good idea, Kotoko knows what she's doing. She'll flip out if she comes here and doesn't see anyone," Sven replied. The trio stood in front of the diner they were at in the morning waiting when a young man wearing a black vest over a white collared shirt came out and handed Sven a white envelope. "Excuse me sir, there was a person who dropped by several hours ago and told me to give this to you if I see you," he explained.

"U-um , I have no idea who this could be from, but thank you," Sven said. He quickly opened the envelope when the waiter returned to the diner and scanned its contents; his face visibly paled when he was through with the note. "Train…I think this is for you."

Train took the note from his partner's hand, his anxiety masked carefully.

_Black Cat:_

_I will end the curse once and for all. Don't bother trying to find me, by the time you finish reading this, she'll be as dead as Saya Minatsuki._

**A/N: Hope you liked it ( I tried to explain why Eve was curious in the last chapter, she wants to be treated as an adult)**


	10. Out Of Time?

Train's hand clenched angrily around the paper, crumpling it in his grip. '_What's going on?'_ he thought, instantly panicking, _'Is it Creed? No, it can't be, that's not even his handwriting. I have to find Kotoko."_

"Sven, Eve, stay here. I'll be right back-"

"No Train," Sven interrupted as he clapped a hand on Train's shoulder, his gaze on the younger man unwavering, "you don't have to do this alone. Kotoko is our friend too."

"Yeah, let's find her together," Eve chimed in. She never got the chance to read the message, but she could tell from Sven and Train's conversation that it was about Kotoko.

Train sighed and then managed to smile, "You're right, let's split up!"

* * *

Eve carried out her pursuit in the air as Train and Sven dashed off in different directions. _'I want to help Train. He doesn't have to be on his own anymore.' _but Champais Town was a full-blown town with all sorts alleys and tunnels; she would have to search blindly and keep a close eye on everything she sees. She pouted slightly and pressed on.

At least Eve could cover more distance flying; Sven was running around searching on foot. He, too, was checking every nook and cranny he could find because he had no idea where to start looking. All of his uncertainty toward Train had dissipated. He decided that Train had an excuse for being secretive because Chronos warps minds. Perhaps when he was ready, Train would open his heart to his teammates. Sven was going to be a good friend and give him some privacy and support.

Kotoko really was a great help; her personality refreshed the attitude between Train, Eve, and himself and had been an amazing addition to the team. She helped make some good money too…Most importantly though, Eve was able to interact with another girl, who could better relate to her than her two male teammates. He can't let anything happen to such a wonderful asset of the group.

While Eve flew above and Sven searched below, Train took the middle ground on the roofs of buildings, running like the wind itself. He had to find Kotoko, he couldn't fail Saya again. He was so, so glad to meet Kotoko and get a second chance to repay her sister. Maybe, he had thought, he would be able to redeem himself. Absolutely no one, not even God himself, can stop him from protecting Kotoko. When he gets his hands on that damned Apostle, he was going to wish he was never born. His sense of urgency accelerated, _'I've got to find her. I've got to find her!"_

* * *

Kotoko dodged yet again another assault from Selkirk's weapons. It was so annoying; all she was doing was dodging. She was a close-combat fighter; it was difficult to even get near that guy , let alone land a hit. The deadly flying weapons spun back into Selkirk's hands. They were two thin, large wheels rimmed with wicked black spikes that somehow had a personality of their own and always returned to their master.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, leaping out of the path of another wheel."

"I want your life little girl!" Selkirk sneered as the flung his second wheel. This time, one of his weapons successfully grazed her shoulder, drawing blood. Kotoko hissed quietly at the pain. She watched as the wheels came back to their owner and heard _three_ laughing voices.

As she took a closer look at the wheels, she saw that each one had a face that seemed like a mere reflection in the shiny metal. The faces had impossibly wide mouths lined with sharp white teeth and beady eyes that playfully glinted with murderous intent.

"By now, you should realize that there's no hope," said Selkirk. The wheels snickered as he continued, "My weapons, my_ bloodhounds,_ can seek out anyone anywhere and eliminate them as soon as they have the tiniest drop of that person's blood. I will end your curse soon enough."

"Curse?"

"Hm, you don't know? My mission is to make sure my master can get a good grip on Train's heart. I have to make sure to wipe out any traces of Saya Minatsuki's existence!"

Kotoko's eyes widened, then flared with a burning anger.

"Just give up," Selkirk said launching his weapons once again, "it'll be easier for you."

"Never!" Kotoko declared as she flipped above the wheels and got away from the edge of the clock tower. The wheels kept up their pursuit though, with bloodthirsty zeal. _I want some more of that blood, _said one of the wheels, the one who had previously rendered her nunchaku useless. Its voice was scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard. Knowing that dodging will do no good, she whipped out a dagger from her kitty purse, thank God she was prepared, and countered an assault from both wheels. The sheer force of the impact made her stagger back slightly.

The wheel pushed off her dagger and flew in a circle before resuming their advance on her. Kotoko followed her instincts and blocked a rapidly rotating wheel right before it could slice her head clean off her shoulders. Suddenly, she realized that the second one was nowhere to be found. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the lethal weapon flung itself at top speed from behind her, creating a long slash across her back and rejoining its partner that had spun itself away toward Selkirk. Kotoko cringed in pain.

"Let's play with her a little!" suggested one wheel.

"Yeah," agreed the other one as they zipped out of sight. Kotoko used this chance to lunge at Selkirk while he was exposed, but she never reached him for the wheels returned almost immediately from both sides to cut at her yet again. Her dagger was knocked from her hand.

_'What now? What can I use to-that's right!'_

Kotoko swiftly reached inside her kitty purse and grabbed two items. The two wheels attacked in unison; they were going for a direct attack at her jugular. She aimed, and at the very last moment clicked a button that unfolded her retractable bo-staff. She swiftly speared it into the holes at the center of each wheel and jammed her second weapon into the side of the staff.

Electricity raced down the length of the weapon and into the two wheels who shrieked horribly. '_So I was right, they can feel the shock.' _She swung the staff that skewered the stunned wheels and flung them as far as she could down the clock tower.

"Now for you, sir," she started, knowing that if she didn't stop him and turn him in today, he would definitely come back. From her kitty purse she drew a small silver gun, a gift from Saya (she inwardly thanked her sister for buying her something she can use from a distance) and pointed it at Selkirk.

But then, a few voices disturbed Kotoko. She could also hear footsteps ascending the stairs to the top of the tower. Some people were arriving to clean the area. _'Shit, I can't let them come here,' _she thought frantically, not knowing what other tricks Selkirk had up his sleeve.

"No, don't come up here!" she barked at the door, her voice echoing down the stairway. To make a point, she fired at the concrete ground by the entrance to the roof. Fast and hasty footsteps were heard, they were running down the stairs and away from the gunshot.

During that short moment of distraction, the spiked wheels recovered and returned to their master's aid. Turning back around, Kotoko realized too late that the weapons were shooting at her and braced herself for pain.


	11. Together We Can Do It

**Hey it's Pocky! Oh gosh it's my second to last chapter! I'm so nervous, what if I blow it right here? _ Anyway, here's the rest of the fight (I was never good at fight scenes… -_-), hope y'all like it!**

_BANG!_

The two wheels violently jerked back, realizing only after they've been hit that two bullets have been fired but only one sound was heard. They fearfully looked in the direction of the attack, eyes wild, and saw no other than Train Heartnet, standing in all his glory at the entrance to the top of the clock tower. '_How did he get here? There were no footsteps!'_

"Train!" Kotoko gasped, astonished by his unexpected arrival to her rescue. She had thought she was a goner.

"Black Cat!" exclaimed Selkirk, "You've finally come to the show, better late than never I guess. I was just getting to the finale!"

"Cut the crap, it's me you want!" Train snapped, "You can let her go, bring me to Creed now!"

"Oh no, not yet at least," Selkirk replied smugly, "First, I have to destroy the bonds that make you so blind to my master's truth. Otherwise, you'll go astray again. This is why I must kill the girl."

"I'd like to see you try! You'll have to go through me first!" Train called out. He leaped into the air and shot directly at Selkirk, who willed his weapons to block the attack. Train was fast, but the three minds working together were able to counter his first moves. Selkirk divided his forces; one wheel was after Kotoko while the other and he fought Train. The bustling city was far below them and was oblivious to the sounds of gunfire and metal on metal.

"Really Black Cat, why do you even try?" Selkirk inquired mockingly, "People like your friends are all going to be eliminated through time. There's no room in this world for their kindness. _Like that Saya Minatsuki girl._" He smirked as he felt waves murderous intent explode from his opponent, and sent a wheel flying his and Kotoko's way.

Kotoko shot at her offender while Train blocked it at full speed with Hades. "You don't understand do you?" he replied, voice low and dangerous, "People like Saya never die."

"That's right," Kotoko joined in as she dodged another assault, "they'll live forever in our hearts, and we'll spread the legacy to other hearts. Saya lives on within us!"

The spiked disk charged her again, but this time, she leaped into the air and used the wheel's flat surface as a stepping stone to jump to Train's side.

"You okay there?" Train asked. The blossoming blood stains were making her white shirt turn dark pink. "Heh, I can last a little while longer," Kotoko responded almost nonchalantly, although she mentally winced at the pain from her wounds. They were standing back to back facing the wheels and Selkirk, Kotoko breathing heavily. "Hey," she muttered under her breath, "you have to take out that guy for those things to stop moving on their own."

"Yeah, got it."

Then, they lunged.

Kotoko back flipped to the left and tried to lure the wheels away while Train was going for Selkirk. He got close. One wheel zipped in front of him and blocked a bullet from Hades. The other hit Kotoko in the side, who dropped to her knees and clutched the bleeding wound.

"Kotoko!"

"You have two choices Black Cat," announced Selkirk in triumph, "You can kill me, or you can go to your friend. Either way, she'll end up dead." He was relishing this moment of victory and thought of how much glory he would gain when he brought those two back to Creed. _'I'll show you who the best Apostle is!'_

Everyone was still. One wheel was between Train and the Apostle , a sneer stretched wide on its face; the other was but a hair's breadth away from Kotoko's throat. For just a split second, Train thought that his chances winning completely were screwed. "_You can't protect her." _Said Selkirk_._

"Yes he can," a male voice rang out. Everyone looked to see Sven standing at the door, attaché case in hand, "With the help of friends like us!"

'_Us?' _thought the surprised wheels, _'But-'_

They looked in Kotoko's direction to see that the brunette was no longer there. They caught sight of her leaning against the wall of the tower with a little blonde girl by her side. "Train's not alone! He'll always have us!" Eve said.

"A-attack my weapons!" cried Selkirk in panic, pointing at Sven and Eve. He never thought Train's two partners would get involved. His wheels were fast and powerful, but they proved to be no match for Train, Sven, and Eve together. Just like the way they outnumbered Kotoko only a while ago, they were being outnumbered by Train and his friends; they couldn't even get near Kotoko. Even if they divided themselves, the third person would still have free hands. The three fought in sync with each other; they were unpredictable and their attacks were accurate. Sven and Train both led a spiked wheel zooming toward the center where Eve was and rolled off quickly before the weapons could change directions. Eve's nanoslicer technique, though not refined and polished yet, was plenty enough to rip through both wheels.

The trio was left with Selkirk alone stripped of his defenses. He quickly drew a gun, but was too slow as Train slugged him across the face and knocked his weapon off the tower. "Where is Creed?" he demanded.

Selkirk laughed madly, the way maniacs do before they go out with a bang, "You'll never know, Creed'll never know. To hell with all of you!" Then, a flash of blinding white light erupted from his body, forcing everyone to shield their eyes and look away. When it died out, Train and the gang looked back only to see scrap metal and a pile of burnt clothing. Selkirk was no more.

Train carefully regarded the expressions on everyone's faces: Sven and Eve were smiling triumphantly, and Kotoko was beaming in their direction. He let out a sigh of relief, and then grinned like an idiot, "We did it."

**A/N: There you go! Here's a few details I'm sure someone's going to ask for.**

**-Selkirk's weapons come to life and hunt down whoever's blood they have, but since they have a consciousness of their own, they can go after anyone that gets in their way too.**

**-Selkirk doesn't know Saya, he just heard the story from some other Apostles and eavesdropped a little. He had no idea what he was talking about.**

**-Why did Selkirk kill himself? He'd rather die than go back to Creed knowing that he failed and won't be getting anything. He blamed everyone, reporting to Creed would have been helping him.**

**One more chapter to go! Reviews are WELCOME!**


	12. Goodbye

The sun shone brightly in the clear azure sky, shining warm, bright light down into the world below. Bluewater County was filling itself with life again for the students have just returned from their two-week break, boosted with refreshed smiles and exciting stories to tell. However, it meant no travelling, no staying-up-all-night-gathering-information, and absolutely no violence; how boring! But that's what school is; this is what Saya wanted for her sister: a good education. Once she graduated college, she'll be free as a bird.

Kotoko stood facing her friends at the front of her school. In place of her usual attire of a sleeveless white hoodie speckled with blue flowers, white arm warmers, and jeans; she was clad in a dark blue button-down shirt and a pleated white skirt. Black stockings and white dress shoes completed her school uniform. In place of her weapon-filled kitty purse, and orange messenger bag was slung over her shoulder (what is it with this girl and orange bags?), probably filled with books. Sven, Train, and Eve found the change very amusing. She looked so different; they wondered if anyone could even think of the possibility of her being a sweeper.

"So, this is goodbye?" asked Train, who was having a bit of a hard time parting with his friend. He had to fight off his paranoia for her safety that was influenced by his inability to save Saya. '_She'll be fine Train,'_ he thought to himself, _'Creed doesn't know about Saya's relatives.'_

"Only for now, I'll find you all once I get on another break. I mean, where else am I gonna make money for college and bust bad guys at the same time?" Kotoko replied, grinning broadly. The time she spent with the sweepers was short, but during that time, she grew very fond of the trio. She could see her sister in the Black Cat and was glad that Saya was able to liberate such a kindred spirit from the darkness. As for his partners Sven's benevolence (and gentlemanly ways) and Eve's precocious cuteness had captured her affection. She wished the next break would come faster so she could rejoin them again. She loved how close the team was to each other, just like a family.

"Where do you plan to go after this?" the brunette asked Sven.

"Our next target is an arsonist in Jubilo City. He's got a pretty hefty bounty on his head," replied the green-haired man, "It looks like we'll be able to pay off some of our debt with the money."

"Sounds like fun, I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Kotoko said, pulling averyone into a group hug.

"We'll miss you too," replied the group of sweepers who returned the embrace with the same vigor.

Kotoko pulled away after a moment and faced Train. "Don't lose your way okay? Saya's watching you from riiiight _here_," she said, jabbing a finger at his chest, "She's very proud of you." Her face displayed mock seriousness, but her eyes were sincere. The ex-assassin smiled warmly and playfully saluted at her. "Yoooou got it!"

"And don't leave Sven and Eve in the dark, they're your friends."

"I know."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," Sven assured with a fatherly tone. "And that bottomless pit of his too," Eve added, her face even despite the joke she just cracked. The other three friends laughed.

"Heh, I'll take your word for it."

The bell rang, sending a shrill tone throughout a fifty yard radius of the school and making Kotoko jump in surprise. "Don't be late now," Sven warned jovially with a sparkle in his eye.

"'Kay, got it. Take care!" Kotoko replied with a giggle before taking off toward the school building. She turned back to wave enthusiastically before disappearing into the crowd of students.

The sweeper trio headed back to Sven's car. It was going to be different without their new friend; things were going to return to the way they were before her arrival. Eve analyzed the situation: now they'll have one less person to feed and look after, but then…that would also mean there would be one less person to hunt criminals with, one less person to laugh and roll their eyes at Train's goofiness. She would be the only girl in the group again, not that she really minded, but it was easier to communicate with and relate to someone else of the same sex. Eve decided that she definitely wanted to see this person again someday. She vaguely wondered how strong she will be by then.

Kotoko and Train parted ways with a new vigor toward life. Now they each know that Saya's existence won't be lost; there's at least another person under the same sky who's preserved her memory in their heart. Her spirit will live on in those who choose to live free.

_She was able to change him, to make a difference._

_I haven't failed her yet._

And for that they are glad; both Train and Kotoko sported a bright smile and continued walking forward into the future ahead.

**A/N: Alright, it's finally done! I was ready to abandon this fic but then I realized how much it sucks to read an incomplete story, so I promised myself to finish it….and I did it! Thanks a million to those who helped me out, ESPECIALLY those of you who reviewed, reviews are the best incentives to write! So yeah, special thanks to ****tranisgirl13****, **_**MCRDanime**_**, ****and Kuronekoxx**** for giving me feedback; I finished this up just for you **

**Well, then tata for now, I'll come back and post more stories someday!**


End file.
